Oh je suis à Konoha,bah c'est pas grave attend QUOI !
by Tsuki and Yume
Summary: Quand une jeune fille fan de Naruto se retrouve à Konoha alors que celui-ci n'a que 4 ans et qu'elle se retrouve au même âge, elle décide de changer les choses ! Attention , village de Konoha et autres personnes méprisant Naruto , sa va péter ! Rating M pour violence ! (combat ninjas)
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Nous ne possèdons pas Naruto ! Il appartient a Masashi Kishimoto ! Mais Sarah, Céline et Elise nous appartiennent !**

« blablabla » = paroles et **blablabla** = pensées

Bon bah commençons !

* * *

POV Sarah (un OC a mon nom =3 )

Je venais de finir ma journée de cours. Je descendais les escaliers après avoir ranger mes affaires et être sorti de la salle de musique -ma matière préférée, d'ailleurs,- en discutant avec mes meilleurs amies , Elise et Céline :

« -Alors vous faites quoi après ? Je demandai, curieuse.

-Moi je vais à mon club de basket » répondit Céline, l'air de rien.

Céline était belle. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleu et des cheveux long couleur soleil. Elle avait des lunettes rectangulaires posées délicatement sur le nez et de fines lèvres roses. Son caractère s'accordait au mien, elle était déjanté, mais douce à la fois et en latin -option que nous avions toutes deux choisi- nous nous amusions beaucoup du fond de la classe.

« -Et toi Elise ? »

Je demandais, d'habitude elle sortait en ville avec nous mais puisque nous étions toutes occupées, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

« -Je dois remplir le dossier d'inscription et après j'irais voir Nathan. » Dit-elle, l'air découragé bien que rougissant à la deuxième partie de la phrase.

Nathan était son petit ami je l'aimais bien et il était en plus ami avec mon propre petit ami, Axel.

Je pensai un moment à la première partie de sa phrase et répondis :

« -Arf, moi aussi. Du coup je pourrais pas aller voir Axel , rajoutais-je, désemparée , bah ! Du coup je regarderais un ou deux épisode de Naruto ou alors je lirais une ou deux fics...

-Ma pauvre lol ! »

Elise aussi était belle. Elle avait de beaux cheveux chatains et de magnifiques yeux noisettes.

Son caractère était un peu plus effacé que celui de Céline et elle était un peu possessive.

Je l'avais rencontrée en 6ème et après qu'elle est déménagé pendant l'année de 5ème, elle était revenue

pendant toute celle de 4ème et nous comptions bien rester ensemble moi, Elise et Céline !

Nous sortîmes enfin du collège, demain ce serait les vacances -enfin!- , je devais donc rendre le dossier d'inscription.

En rentrant chez moi j'entrai dans ma chambre et remplis le dossier :

Nom : Tamisée (Note d'auteurs : ne cherchez pas c'est un faux nom bien sur!)

Prénom:Sarah

Date de naissance : 15/11/1999(Note d'auteurs :aussi inventée)

Surnom : Tsuki

**ils ont vraiment besoin de savoir sa ?!**

Profession des parents : décédés

J'écrivais vite ce dernier mot et continuait.

J'avais enfin fini de remplir le dossier. Ils leurs fallait maintenant une photo. Je cherchais dans ma petite boite à photos et en trouvais une au bon format et acceptable -surtout sa!- . Je la regardais longtemps j'étais pas mal ,je pense (sans me vanter) : J'avais de beaux yeux bleus océan -c'était ce que je préférais chez moi. En plus ils me rappelaient ceux de Naruto ! - ainsi que de longues boucles brunes délicates qui atteignaient le milieu de mon dos et j'avais aussi des lèvres roses et pulpeuse.

J'étais assez pâle , relevais-je mais cela m'allait assez bien encore.

Je secouai la tête rapidement et posais le dossier enfin fini sur mon lit.

J'avais faim. Mais je n'avais pas envie de faire à manger.

Après quelque minutes sans rien faire, je décidai de descendre a un fast-food. Je mis mon manteau et me pressa de descendre les escaliers de chez moi. Une fois arrivée dans la rue je me dépêchais de traverser. Sauf que je n'avais pas vu le camion qui fonçait sur moi.

J'entendis un crissement, me retournait mais c'était trop tard : je me fis renverser.

Et alors que j'entendais des cris et des pleurs, assaillie par la douleur, je tombais dans la réconfortante inconscience.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors des avis ? Soyez indulgents please !

Et pour ceux qui ne le saurai pas , Tsuki veut dire Lune en Japonais !

Et si vous pourriez nous donner des review ce serait simpa.

Voilà c'est tout ! Bye !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: Nous ne possèdons pas Naruto ! Il appartient à Masashi Kishimoto !**

Juste pour dire: TOUS et absolument tous chapitres seront du point de vue de Sarah !

Les pensées sont en gras.

Bon! Commençons !

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée, le première chose que je vis fut un plafond parfaitement blanc.

**Je suis à l'hôpital ? Je hais les hôpitaux... **

La seconde chose que je vis fut la pièce en elle-même : un lit appuyé sur le mur derrière moi sur lequel j'étais, une commode en dessous d'une fenêtre à droite, une petite table à ma droite, et tout cela en un blanc cassé fade.

Je remarquais aussi qu'il y avait deux portes dont je ne savais pas les issues : une à ma gauche et une sur le mur d'en face, toutes les deux au milieu de leurs murs respectifs.

La troisième chose que je vis fut... LE TROISIEME HOKAGE ?

**Oh. Sa doit être un cosplayeur.**

Oui. Sa ne pouvait être le vrai après tout.

Il me regardait l'air méfiant tirant régulièrement des bouffés de tabac sur sa pipe.

**Ouah ! Il a même la pipe qui va avec le costume !**

Toute excitée de rencontrer quelqu'un d'assez passionné par l'univers de Naruto, je m'arrêtais totalement d'observer les alentours et pris la parole :

« -Wow ton costume est génial ! Comment tu l'a fabriqué ! Alors dis dis dis dis dis ! »

Je ne lui avait même pas laisser le temps de respirer, le pauvre.

Alors que je continuai de babiller, il me coupa en toussotant légèrement :

« -Hum hum, petite, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais a Konoha. Étant donné que tu n'es pas dans les registres, si tu ne donnes pas une bonne raison pour être ici, tu seras considérée comme une espionne et emmenée au département de torture et d'interrogation du village.

-Alors sa veut dire que vous êtes un groupe de cosplayeur ?

-Tu ne sembles pas avoir compris, petite, si t-

-Attend ! Sa veut dire que vous avez un cosplayeur d'Ibiki ? Oh mon dieu vous auriez pas par hasard un cosplayeur de Minato Namikaze ou alors il est déjà mort dans votre délire ? Et vous avez un Naruto ? Oh ! Et un ….

-Hum hum, petite... PETITE !

-...oui ?

-Je ne sais pas ou tu penses être ni même ce qu'est un ''cosplayeur'' mais tu es bel et bien à Konoha. Maintenant, j'exige que tu me dises exactement comment tu sais le nom d'un des citoyen du village ainsi que du commandant en chef du département du I et T sinon tu risques bien de le rencontrer suis-je clair ? »

Et alors que, bouche-bée, je réfléchissais a ce qu'il venait me dire, je réalisai que je ne m'étais pas attardée sur la vue de la fenêtre et, alors que je me précipitais à la fenêtre sous le regard surpris du troisième, je n'aurais jamais réaliser ce qui m'était arrivé sans que je ne le vois.

Et alors que je regardais, pale comme un cadavre, la vue a la fenêtre, je réalisais quelque chose :

J'étais bel et bien a Konoha.

Puis je remarquai quelque chose de totalement incroyable:

Dans le reflet de la fenêtre, ce n'étais pas une enfant de treize ans qui regardait à la fenêtre.

C'était une enfant de quatre ans .

...

...

...

Je m'évanouie.


	3. Message plus ou moins important

Bon:

Tout d'abord, désolée pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était un chapitre mais nous avons reçue notre première review.

Toute heureuse, nous nous sommes dépêchées de la regarder et nous avons reçues quoi? Ceci:

"Ta fiction est vraiment nul si tu sais pas écrire pas la peine de venir polluer le site.  
Donc arrête et fais une croix sur tes petits fantasmes de pucelle. Je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante mais pour le bien delà communauté : vas t'en !  
Lucy."

Bon autant le dire puisque nous ne l'avions pas dit :

NOUS N'ACCEPTERONS PAS D'AUTRES REVIEWS DE CE STYLE.

C'est très simple:

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour que les autres lisent. Nous postons pour nous même auteures de cette fiction (nous viendrons plus tard sur ce point).

-Si notre fiction est nulle et que ce sont des "petits fantasmes de pucelle" pourquoi y a tu même jetée un regard ? Et si tu ne l'a pas fait, est-tu une de ces personnes exécrables qui polluent des fictions en reviews méchantes sans même avoir été constructifs ? Nous espèrons que non. En tout cas si sa ne plait pas a quelqu'un, libre loisirs a celui-ci de quitter cette page. Mettre une review pour dire ceci est tout à fait pitoyable.

Bon, ensuite autant le dire nous gérons a deux cette fiction et ce compte (nous nous appelons toutes deux Sarah mais nous nous différencions en surnoms : Tsuki et Yume) alors autant le dire :

L'idée principal venait de Yume: nous essayons divers choses et tombons en accord sur le résultat alors je ne te permettrait pas d'insulter cette fiction.(De la part de Tsuki)

Bref si d'autres personnes voudraient envoyer des review négatives, ci celles-ci ont pour but d'aider les auteures, ok, mais pour les autres allez vous-en !

Merci pour ceux qui ont lues de l'avoir fait.

Tsuki et Yume.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bon voilà, un nouveau chapitre!

Disclaimer: Nous ne possédons pas Naruto! Il appartient à Masashi Kishimoto !

Les pensée sont **en gras !**

****Bon, Allons-y !

* * *

J'ouvrais les yeux sur un plafond blanc

**Air de déjà vu tien...Sa me fais penser...**

**Je viens de faire un rêve dément ! **

Franchement ! Rêver de rencontrer le Troisième, c'est débile !

**Je veux dire :**

**Rencontrer Naruto, ok; Sasuke, à la limite;Sakura...Non pas Sakura ! Ou bien pas quand elle était jeune...Je pouvais pas la supporter...**

Alors que je partais dans mes rêves de frapper une Sakura de douze ans, de faire un câlin à un Naruto de douze ans d-

**Nan, en faites, je ferais un câlin à Naruto peut importe son âge, ha...**

« -Hum,hum...

-Moui ? »

Rêveuse, je me reprenais vite : que faisait quelqu'un dans ma chambre ?

« -Attend quesqu'tu fait la toi- »

Sous le choc, je retombais dans le lit-

**Hé !C'est pas le lit de chez moi sa !**

**Sans blague, Sherlock !**

**Oh mon dieux je devient folle...Je vais juste ignorer ce qui vient de se passer...**

Je venais de revoir le Troisième Hokage...

**Oh mon dieux j'avais déjà lu ces fictions de fou sur une fille au hasard qui se retrouve à Konoha mais LA !**

**Ou alors... Je rêve ! Attend je vais tester !**

Sbapff ! (Note d'auteures : désolée pour notre horrible bruitage)

Je rouvrais les yeux que je ne savais même pas avoir fermées et re-regardais en face de moi...

Le troisième hokage comme dans mon ''rêve''...Etait-ce même un rêve ?

Soudain je me rappelais totalement de mon ''rêve'' ainsi que d'un détail choquant.

Fébrile, je mettais une fois de plus en contact mes yeux et ceux de Sarutobi (je n'arrivais d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que c'était lui)et lui posait, presque en tremblant, une question décisive :

«- Dites, à votre avis... J'ai quel âge ?

-Mmh...Je dirais quatre ans, pourquoi ? »

**Oh mon dieu...**

Bon, c'était clair :

J'étais vraiment dans le monde de Naruto, à quatre ans...

Une chose étais claire :

J'allais changer les choses !

**Bon, il faut déjà que je me repère dans le temps...**

En jouant la pauvre petite fille en peine, je me retournais vers le Troisième, de grosses larmes de crocodile dans les yeux :

« -Monsieur...

-Oui ?

-...Quel âge a Naruto ?...

-... quatre ans...pourquoi ? »

Oh venait de reprendre un air méfiant et menaçant...

Mais j'avais mon information ! Naruto n'avait que quatre ans ! J'allais pouvoir changer les choses !

Bon.

Puisque le Hokage avait arrêté de me faire confiance en ''pauvre petit bout de choux de quatre ans'',je devais lui dire la vérité.

« Monsieur...

* * *

Voilà c'est tout! On vas laisser un peu de suspense! et désolées pour ce rythme de publication non-régulier !


End file.
